Conventional sliding doors need to be brought into a displaceable bearing, in order to be movable between an opened and a closed condition. For this purpose, the sliding doors, which may likewise be referred to as sliding door leaves, are equipped with a roller carriage to which the sliding door is attached. Obviously, two or more roller carriages can be attached to one sliding door. As known, such a roller carriage is placed upon, respectively placed into a roller running path, in order to guarantee the displaceable bearing of the roller carriage and therefore likewise of the sliding door. Furthermore, it is known to provide a protection against unwanted removal of the roller carriage from the roller running path. This protection is in particular necessary, if for example the sliding door travels at a high speed into a terminal position and is abruptly decelerated in said position. Said abrupt deceleration may result in, at least partially, a reorientation of the kinetic energy, and lead to the roller carriage jumping in the roller running path. This behavior may be so strong, that the roller carriage jumps out of the roller running path, and would result in the sliding door falling down. Likewise, the sliding door should be basically protected against unwanted lifting.
This arrangement in particular with regard to unwanted ingress, respectively to a burglary protection is an important functionality.
The lift-off protection devices provided in the sliding door installations of the state-of-the-art are of a very simple kind. Thus, for example flat washers are utilized, which by means of a rotation can be brought into a protecting position. In this position, the flat washers basically prevent a lifting-off, however, there is still the risk that such an eccentric flat washer is displaced during normal operation, in particular when they are used over long periods of time, and that therefore the protection function is suspended. Even at high mechanical loads of the roller carriage, in particular in the event of hard impacts in a terminal position, this may result in an unwanted alteration of the protection function, such that, despite the presence of such a lift-off protection device, lifting of the sliding door may result in endangering the person using the door.
The present disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages and provides a roller carriage to simplify mounting and to increase the operational safety of a sliding door installation as well as of a corresponding roller carriage in a cost-effective and simple manner.